


Routine Physicals

by kingmorsluciscaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Come Eating, Crying, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmorsluciscaelum/pseuds/kingmorsluciscaelum
Summary: Hojo finds out that Sephiroth has gotten sexually active since joining SOLDIER. He decides he'd like to see how Sephiroth responds to sexual stimulation, since he is already seeking it out.PWP, just nasty
Relationships: Hojo/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Routine Physicals

Hojo entered his bedroom with a very expectant look on his face. There was nothing out of the ordinary, sadly, in Sephiroth’s bedroom at the SOLDIER’s barracks. He had one bed, all to himself, treated special due to his ability, he didn’t have to sleep around other people, also because he had been ‘suggested’ to not do that. No doubt that was Hojo’s doing. He missed the company of the barracks at times, of the other soldiers, but he had no way to resist, and so he just made the most of it.

His room is sparsely decorated with pictures, or gifts from other soldiers, his bed has simple bedsheets and blankets, and the curtains are drawn. There’s a nice armchair, and bookshelf, a small table, and a supply of rations and potions on them.

Hojo wastes no time walking over to the arm chair, and sitting down in it.

They are both here for a reason.

The very simple reason being Sephiroth’s little lie during the routine physical.

_Have you been sexually active?_

_… No._

Hojo was always thorough during this examination, and Sephiroth hated it, but endured it, as always. Hojo decided to be extra thorough, for nothing more than what Seph assumed was because he hesitated on that one question. Hojo always swiped and swabbed everything, inside his cheek, on his skin, but this was the first time Hojo had opted to clinically swab under his foreskin, and Sephiroth felt such a disgusted rush of embarrassment as it happened.

He had no idea the worse was yet to come when Hojo had him bend over, and spread him, checking his prostate, only to state very authoritatively that he was having anal sex. Hojo didn’t even ask it, he said it like a fact.

The position was so humiliation Sephiroth just muttered an admission of the truth. Yes. And not with just one person, but two. He had had both of them inside him. He didn’t identify who, but Hojo is not foolish, he can guess who he is talking about.

After that, a bunch of blood work, another swab, and rounds of testing for STD and STI, as well as a harsh talking to, which made Sephiroth want to crawl into a hole in the earth and die. Hojo had always been so controlling, but not until that moment did Sephiroth realize how far Hojo would go with him.

It was only the beginning. He decided to see if Sephiroth was having problems with being sexually active, and wanted to see, for himself, just how he performed and behaved during sexual stimulation. Sephiroth hated it, the fact of it looming over his head like a guillotine, and Hojo made his arrival to the barracks very known. Sephiroth couldn’t avoid him.

He watches Hojo sit in the arm chair, and fold his arms, starting at Sephiroth expectantly, and getting nothing for a long while. Finally, he said something.

“What do you use when you have sex? Are there condoms?”

“… They’re in the weekly rations.” Sephiroth admitted. He hesitated, and added. “Should I… use them?”

“I already tested you. You aren’t positive for anything. I have no need.” Hojo replied. “Lube?” he asked.

The question paralyzes him for several reasons. Did Hojo intend to fuck him? He’s not sure what he expected, but not that. Still the question, did he have lube? He tried to think, and remembered the bottle.

_Gen gave it to me._

Sephiroth swallowed thick. “…In my bathroom.” He had the luxury of a private bathroom at these barracks.

“Well?” Hojo asked.

Sephiroth didn’t know what that meant, so he assumed it meant he wanted the lube. Sephiroth found the tube of it, it was still very full, only used that one time, and he didn’t want to think about it, not here, not now.

Hojo set it aside by his thigh, and shifted back into his chair, legs spread, clearly comfortable in his seat, and Sephiroth stood over him, waiting for the next task, and unfortunately, it comes.

“Do you have a sex toy?”

Sephiroth shuddered, the question feels so embarrassing, it’s so uncomfortable.

“… I do.”

“Where is it?”

“Bottom drawer of my nightstand.”

No matter how deep the discomfort, he cannot disobey Hojo, he cannot refuse a question.

“Bring it to me.”

Sephiroth did as commanded. Hojo leaned back in the armchair in the corner. Sephiroth was just grateful the curtains were drawn. He panicked, wondering if the door was locked, thinking what would happen if someone came in. A deep fear of that humiliation settled in his bones, yet accompanying it was a sense of fantasy. He wanted someone to come in, and stop Hojo, and take Sephiroth away from this place.

Sephiroth knew he was a giant, not in size, in power, in legacy, the hero of the Wutai War, and yet in this room, his own bedroom, he never felt smaller.

Shamefully, with his head down, and his face flushed red, Sephiroth brings the sex toy to Hojo. Hojo looked disinterested, and when Sephiroth holds it out, he actually has the audacity to reach into his pockets, and put on gloves before even daring to touch the toy.

He finally takes it, and Sephiroth cringes so hard he shuts his eyes, as Hojo turns it over in his hand as if to judge his taste in toys. It’s soft, a simple white color, and fairly unassuming. Hojo had seen many sex toys before, this one was at least very discreet, not some grotesque mocking of a mouth or genitalia. Still, he feels a need to insult it, simply for it representing a level of weakness Sephiroth had. To think his sex drive led him to such a point.

“A bit crude.” Hojo says. “Is it clean?”

“… Yes.” Sephiroth murmured.

“All right.” Hojo still checked it just to make sure. He takes the lube sitting beside him in the arm chair, uncapped it, and squeezed out a thick amount, and shoved his gloved fingers inside the toy, coating it.

“Clothes off, come up here.”

Sephiroth obeys. In the dim light, he sheds his clothes, revealing his pale skin, illuminated with that dull orange light, and casting long shadows. His hair gets pushed behind, covering his back, a glistening shine of silver. The light on it almost makes it look outlined in gold.

Sephiroth approaches Hojo awkwardly, on his knees, he isn’t sure what exactly Hojo wants. He said to ‘Come up here’ and he hesitates, before eventually pushing off his knees, and putting his hands on Hojo’s thin lap, and sitting down.

In this position, Hojo is at the height of Sephiroth’s chest. He glances there, looking down at Sephiroth’s abs, and eventually that trail of silver hair leading to the base of his cock. His pubic hair is thin, and short.

“You trim your hair here?” Hojo puts his hand on Sephiroth’s thigh.

He hangs his head low, nearly touching Hojo’s shoulder with his forehead.

“Well?” Hojo asked, his tone always sounds so impatient.

“ _Yes_.” The very act of saying that word seems to crumple Sephiroth in his chest.

“Huh.” Hojo huffed, and looked Sephiroth over. With his clean hand, he brushes the hair out of Sephiroth’s face, and he rises a bit, so they can look each other in the eyes. Hojo’s eyes are cold, and clinical, Sephiroth has no idea why he thought that would change. They stare holes into his own eyes.

“You haven’t sat in my lap since you were a child.”

 _Please don’t make me think about that._ Sephiroth pleaded in his mind. _Please, please—_

“Turn around.” Hojo demanded.

Humbly, Sephiroth lifted off his lap, and turned around, facing his back to Hojo, and feeling his ass press into Hojo’s crotch. He still feels nothing, the outline of his dick, maybe, but it’s not hard – he doesn’t get any joy out of this. Yet, even feeling that, Sephiroth suddenly felt a chill up his spine. Why did he want him to turn around? Was Hojo going to fuck him? If he did, would he even resist it?

A hand comes around Sephiroth’s throat and focuses him to just sit down. He does, relaxing on Hojo’s lap and leaning his shoulder’s against Hojo’s head. Hojo’s lips touch his shoulder and he swears it feels like a kiss.

“Relax.” Hojo hissed, and his lubed, gloved hand comes to cup his aching prick. Sephiroth shuts his eyes. At least he doesn’t have to face Hojo, he can let his tears come down freely.

“You don’t want to look at me?” Sephiroth hissed out, trying not to choke when he spoke.

Hojo stroked him callously, covering his aching cock in lube, and eventually positioning the sex toy over his cock.

“I don’t want you to cum on me.” Hojo hissed, and slid the toy down, encompassing all of Sephiroth’s cock. The toy was just a bit smaller than him, it was so tight, but it didn’t cover Sephiroth all the way, and the tip of his cock peeked out of the top of the toy. He saw what Hojo meant. Just looking at it, Hojo could tell the toy was too small for him, he knew too well the size of him. He shuts his eyes after a couple slow thrusts, and Hojo picks up speed.

Hojo doesn’t breathe hot breath, or say dirty things, he does this as clinically as a prostate exam. Sephiroth shudders, disgusted in himself, and ashamed, and hot, fat tears come rolling down his face and drip onto his stomach and his thighs. It mixes with the lube dripping between his thighs, and on his pubic hair.

“Please.” Sephiroth chokes with a broken voice. “Faster.”

Hojo doesn’t say anything. He just obeys Sephiroth. It’s all Sephiroth could ever ask from Hojo. He gets faster, his cock twitching at the attention, the sensation is familiar, but to finally feel someone do it for him, that lack of control, the embarrassing feeling, how clinical, how cold, how sterile everything felt, he felt ashamed, and then felt turned on by the shame, like being degraded during sex, except worse than that, Hojo always knew how to make something feel worse than that.

“Faster.” Sephiroth whimpered. Hojo started going so fast he could hear a thick audible slick noise of his cock being fucked by that toy. He felt the tip of his cock being rubbed over and over, as he poked through the toy, and it was pulled up, and engulfed his cock again, and thrusted down, so it poked out again.

Sephiroth grunted, and groaned, and finally let out a pathetic gasp, and a choked out moan of pleasure. He leaned back on Hojo, putting his weight on the man. His toes curled, his knees lifted, his thighs parted, lube dripping down on Hojo’s pants, wet and warm, and Sephiroth thrust his cock up into the toy as Hojo thrust it down, he felt his ass grinding against Hojo’s crotch, feeling no reaction, no hard cock pressing on his ass, no thrust from Hojo against his body, nothing. Hojo just didn’t care.

“I’m… I’m…” Sephiroth choked out, still crying, and wiping his face as he did.

“Beg for permission.” Hojo said in an ice cold voice.

Sephiroth trembled, his hips bucked without his control, and he whimpered.

“I’ll punish you otherwise.” Hojo added.

Sephiroth nodded his head shamefully, and covered his face with his hands to stop more tears from falling. “… Can I come?” He whispered.

“What?”

“… Can I please come?” He shuddered, and added urgently. “May I come, Professor?”

Hojo continued torturously stroking his cock, to a point that Sephiroth wanted to pull away and beg him to stop. It was hell on gaia, it was agony to hold himself back to jolt and twitch and squirm under Hojo’s control.

Finally, Hojo speaks.

“Come.”

Sephiroth keens when he does. His back arches, his toes curl, his eyes shut, his mouth open in an O shape, and Hojo slams the toy down one last time, and Sephiroth feels himself cum outside the toy, the cum drips on the floor, and he’s too blissed out to care. He’s never felt an orgasm that painfully intense, and so magnificently shameful all at once. He wipes his eyes, covering his face with his hands, and trying to stop from breaking down. Why does it feel so disgusting?

Why does he even _ask_? The answer is underneath him.

Hojo sighs, and pulls off the toy, setting it on the floor, as if now disgusted, and ready to discard it.

“… Clean it up.” Hojo says after that.

“… Yes sir.” Sephiroth sighs, and stands up, wobbles for a second, and walks forward, he grabs a box of tissues off his nightstand, and gets down on his knees before Hojo about to wipe it off the floor –

“Use your tongue.”

Sephiroth froze.

_Fuck you. Fuck you, you disgusting, disgusting—_

“Yessir.”

Sephiroth shoved the tissue back in the box, and bowed his head down, his hair touching some of it, and he swiped his hair behind his head so not to get more of it on him. He… he’d never done this before. He never ate his own cum, not even in wild curiosity. Maybe he felt it between his fingers, or smelt it on his hands even after washing them, but never like this.

Sephiroth bowed his head even lower, and swiped his tongue over it quickly. He didn’t want to think about it. Yet there’s nothing else to think about. It’s disgusting. The texture is slime. It’s bitter, it’s grossly warm, yet cold from the tile floors. It’s makes him shudder, and gag, and he winces at the thought of punishment. He swallows it quickly, the way he used to swallow bitter medicine whenever Hojo gave it to him as a child.

_Just get it over with, just get it over with—_

The mantra runs over and over in his mind. How shameful it was that Hojo knew him so well, that he caught him having sex, that he caught him wanting these things, and he feels like all this shame has been earned, he deserved every single bit of this.

Sephiroth stared at the floor, trying to see if he missed any drops. His mouth tasted something of cum and dirt, and he hated it, he wanted to wash his mouth right away. How had he so easily swallowed other’s cum, but this was such a disgusting ordeal? He didn’t want to think about it.

Sephiroth slowly lifted his head when he had gotten every drop off the floor.

“… Done.” He whispered hoarsely when Hojo didn’t respond.

“No.” Hojo replied. “You aren’t.”

Sephiroth blinked.

“Clean _all_ of it.”

Sephiroth scanned the floor. Did he miss something? No. The floor was spotless, there was—

He finally catches sight of Hojo’s shoes. There’s speckles of cum on them as well. Sephiroth shut his eyes and sighed. He crawled a bit forward on his knees, and bent his head down, and ran his tongue over the black loafers. They were polished, and Sephiroth could smell it. He could taste bitter, foul tasting sanitizer, which Hojo dipped his shoes and gloves in constantly around the labs – the taste is similar to the smell, and Sephiroth shudders at that reminder, he hasn’t been in the labs in so long, and he hates to remember the smell and to now have to taste it.

It’s not dirty like the floor, but it’s somehow worse. He had done degrading things for the others. He licked Angeal’s boots. Yet there was something that felt good somehow, even if it was dirty, there was something about those worn boots that felt admirable, the mark of his hard work in the fact that those boots were worn, that the power he felt held over him was genuine, that the act was one of pure submission, of trust maybe – he wouldn’t go that far, but it was a thought in his mind.

Sephiroth licked and licked, even after the cum was gone, just lavishing Hojo’s shoes, as if he wanted to impress him, as if he wanted to at least pretend that submission to him was as important as it had been back with the people he cared about. The heat of his mouth is so much that Hojo can feel that heat through his shoes, that’s how strongly he licked at them.

A hand touches his hair, and Sephiroth jolts. Hojo makes no remark about that, he just pets Sephiroth’s hair, and smooths it out using his now ungloved hand.

“… Good boy.” Hojo whispered.

Sephiroth melted into the touch at that. His eyes shut, his body sways, his head lulls, it’s like a drug, like a trance, to be praised by Hojo, to feel accomplished under him, finally, after everything he endures. It’s this moment, after every moment with Hojo, that he feels like it wasn’t actually that bad.

“Thank you.” Sephiroth whispered, and leaned his head on his knee, eyes shut, exhausted, like a horrible world weariness, and a empty calmness, all the same, had swept over him the moment Hojo praised him and touched his hair. “Thank you… _Professor_.”

Hojo decided not to dignify him with a response.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just nasty, the kind of nasty I'm looking for in Hojo, anyway, comment if you enjoyed, or don't, do whatever you like really. Thanks for reading.


End file.
